Many different types of shopping baskets or customer baskets are known. Previously a shopping basket or a customer basket was intended to be carried by means of a carrying handle. Alternatives thereto are so called trolleys intended to be pushed or pulled on wheels. Later baskets have been introduced which are provided with a carrying handle so that the basket can be carried by the customer and which furthermore are equipped with wheels and a longer pull handle so that the basket also can be pulled or pushed by the customer. Since the shopping or customer basket only is used by a customer in or in connection to a store or a shopping center or similar, the baskets are kept in or close to the store or the shopping center, and in order not to occupy too much space, they are so formed that they can be stacked in one another. With respect to such shopping baskets or customer baskets several different problems have to be solved. The baskets have to be easy both to carry and to be pulled or pushed by the customer, and they must be wear resistent, they have to be able to receive several different types of goods, and they have to be strong so that also heavy articles can be transported in the basket. This puts requirements both on the construction of the basket and on the material that is used as well as on the carrying handle and on the pull handle. In addition thereto the shopping baskets have to be easy to stack and carrying handle as well as pull handle have to be easily accessible for the customer when a basket is to be pulled, fetched or when the handles are to be gripped after a temporary stop in the warehouse or similar and also be comfortable to pull and to carry.
In for example WO 2006/056627 an improved stackable basket is described which comprises both a carrying handle and a pull handle. The pull handle is telescopic and comprises two separate telescopic arms, i.e. a telescopic arrangement with two parts with a handle between ends of the respective telescopic arms. This solution, as other known solutions, comprises a telescopic arrangement with for each arm three telescopic elements, wherein the first telescopic element can be pushed into/pulled out of a second telescopic element which finally can be pushed into/pulled out of the third element which is formed of the shopping basket wall, which is made of plastic. In WO 2006/056627 the telescopic handle, as mentioned above, comprises, in addition to the gripping handle itself, two parts, or arms, which each consists of three elements. This causes problems since the different telescopic arms on one hand both consist of each three respective parts, and on the other hand since they slide in the actual plastic body of the basket itself. Problems are easily produced when sliding in a plastic material, since plastic in general is a very flexible material. Sliding in plastic furthermore results in problems with wear. Since an arm of the pulling handle arrangement consists of respective telescopic elements which are to be pushed into other telescopic elements, for a subsequent pushing into the basket body, problems arise in the respective transitions between different telescopic elements and the plastic wall of the basket respectively. The situation is the same when pulling out, first a telescopic element out of the plastic wall, then a telescopic element out of another, for each arm. This results in renderering it difficult for a customer to pull out and push in respectively such pull handles, which in turn results in a considerable risk for several shopping baskets being stacked or placed with the pulling handle in such a state that the elements are partly extended out of one another, which limits the stackability and also results in irritation, for customers and for store staff. In addition thereto the strength and the resistance to wear of the pull handle will be deteriorated, particularly in the joints between two telescopic elements and in the joint to the seat in the plastic wall. The telescopic elements can also be exposed to loads in an assymetric manner since two parallel elements connected by a handle also are exposed to a torque which can render extension and insertion difficult. A particular problem associated with the telescopic pull handles with two arms is that it upon extension, insertion, or even when there are vibrations or irregularities when during pulling, one of the arms, or one of its telescopic elements, can be inserted/extended more or less than the other, which has as a result that the pull handle in different ways can be damaged or get stuck, or become sluggish. A customer may then expose the pull handle for unnecessarily high loads, for example wrench it, which still further increases the risk for the occurrence of damages. Shopping baskets are frequently used which means that they are removed from where they are stacked, the pull handle is withdrawn, extended, they are pulled, the pull handle is inserted and they are stacked again, a large number of times, which has as a result that they are exposed to considerable loads. It is thus of the utmost importance that the pull handle easily can be inserted/extended without neither the telescopic elements nor the joining regions between telescopic elements, joints, and attachments are damaged or exposed to too much wear which might have as a result that the shopping basket could not be used anymore.